


The First Hundred Days

by Spoilmeglam



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoilmeglam/pseuds/Spoilmeglam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was the middle spring, the buds on the trees were starting to bloom and you could smell the aroma within the forest, which consisted of leaves and pine. The blonde haired, blue eyed girl breathed in the fresh air, and could smell a hint of the ocean lingering close by. She loved that smell. Almost as much as she loved her.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the middle spring, the buds on the trees were starting to bloom and you could smell the aroma within the forest, which consisted of leaves and pine. The blonde haired, blue eyed girl breathed in the fresh air, and could smell a hint of the ocean lingering close by. She loved that smell. Almost as much as she loved her.

It was the middle spring, the buds on the trees were starting to bloom and you could smell the aroma within the forest, which consisted of leaves and pine. The blonde haired, blue eyed girl breathed in the fresh air, and could smell a hint of the ocean lingering close by. She loved that smell. Almost as much as she loved her. The green eyed leader of the grounders. The girl who united the 12 clans and worked to bring peace to her people. The brunette girl who taught her to love again and the girl who she almost lost. 

She was out fixing food by the fire, it was early morning, the sun was just barely rising, she couldn’t sleep due to waking up from a nightmare. She had become accustomed to them, learning to no longer wake up screaming, crying, and soaked from sweat. After some time, she heard stirring from inside the tent and stood up just as the girl with green eyes and brunette hair was stepping outside; barefoot with tired eyes, and messy hair. 

She smiled. “Well good morning Lexa,” She looked at her confused. 

“Why are you not in bed still?” She loved when Lexa looked confused, her eye brows pinched together, which made her smile because of how cute she looked. [I almost lost her] She thought. 

She shook her head trying to forget what she was just thinking about. “I-I couldn’t sleep anymore... You know the usual.” She shrugged her shoulders.

“Oh Clarke, why didn’t you wake me?” Now Lexa’s confused look spread into a concerned one. “What was your dream about this time?” Clarke shook her head no.  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” It was too painful for her to think about. 

“Please Clarke, you need to talk about it, you can’t keep things bottled up anymore, plus the more you tell me, the more I start to remember.” She stared at Lexa, [she’s right].

“It- it was about your death.” Clarke trailed off, she could see Lexa’s body stiffen and could hear her draw in a sharp breath. 

“Please, you can tell me,” Lexa said as she sat down next to Clarke by the fire. Clarke searched her eyes and Lexa searched hers. Clarke thought for a second and asked if Lexa was sure, Lexa nodded then Clarke responded, 

“Okay, but this won’t be easy for me.” Clarke started telling her the story of her death. How Titus, the flame keeper thought that the only way to get rid of Clarke was to kill her, make it look like friendly fire. But instead Lexa, who of course always wanted to make sure Clarke was safe, walked in, getting hit by the bullet meant for Clarke. She died soon after and Titus began the ritual to remove the flame. 

Clarke stopped telling the story for a minute. She shook at the thought of Lexa dying and started to shed a few tears, Lexa took Clarkes hand, kissed it and said “it’s okay.” Clarke carried on the story,

“Titus removed the flame from the back of your neck, he said it held the spirits of past commanders. He took your body out of the room, Murphy and I.. We were locked in for a few hours. Titus came back and told me that I only had a short time to say my goodbyes to you and then we would have to leave Polis for good. He said that they had to begin the conclave and when the new Commander was chosen they were going to burn your body.”

“Yes, it is our tradition” Lexa interrupted, remembering. Clarke nodded and kept going, 

“I went to say my goodbyes to you Lexa,” Clarke shivered again and remembered uncovering Lexa’s face from the sheet and kissing her lips one last time. “That was when I realized that you weren’t dead, Lexa.”

Clarke stopped her story for a second, looking at Lexa, who was now getting teary eyed. She squeezed Lexa’s hand tighter, as Lexa laid her head on Clarkes shoulder and asked to be told more. Clarke dove back into her story. 

“You were alive Lexa, you were breathing. But I couldn’t wake you up. So murphy and I, we took you, we snuck out of Polis, and brought you to the dropship. After a few days, I brought you here to camp, our home.” Lexa lifted her head up and said, 

“yes, our home,” smiling the biggest smile she could. Clarke smiled back at her laughing a little.  
“I don’t know if you remember, but I once said to you, ‘Maybe someday, you and I will owe nothing more to our people.’ And that someday is now Lexa.” Clarke said smiling. A lot has happened since Clarke took Lexa away from Polis to their camp. 

“It’s been a month and a half and people still believe that you are dead." Clarke got tense, “I wanted you to make the decision to reunite with your people again when you were ready.” Lexa nodded and told Clarke that she understands. After a few minutes of quiet Lexa giggled and told Clarke that she was famished. 

While they were eating breakfast, Lexa told Clarke a story about her finding a field of flowers close by when she was a little girl. Clarke was smiling and loving every second of her story because Lexa was starting to remember more and more every day. 

The memories started to come back to Lexa slowly, of her life before her death. For some reason some memories were wiped from her brain when the flame was removed. She didn’t remember anything having to do with Clarke and the Sky people at first. She started to remember Clarke slowly, but it took a few days. Lexa actually laughed when Clarke told her that she came from space. “That’s ridiculous, Clarke” she said one day. “How did you live in the sky?!” That conversation lead to Clarke having to show Lexa the drop ship, in disguises of course. Clarke grinned at the thought of Lexa's big bulging eyes as she looked around at things she's never seen before. 

The only person who knew about Lexa being alive was Murphy, and Clarke made him swear he wouldn’t tell anyone until Lexa was ready. He sometimes left goods like fabric, dried meat, and other essentials at the dropship for Clarke to pick up. 

A few hours after breakfast Clarke and Lexa decided that they would visit the ocean and the find that field of flowers Lexa remembered. They packed up some food and a few blankets so they could have a small picnic. Lexa loved the ocean, she said that it made her feel at peace, and to Clarke, Lexa being at peace made her feel at peace. Clarke loved Lexa so much that it hurt. 

After spending a few hours by the ocean they took a 15 minute walk to the field of flowers and began setting up their blankets and food.  
“I am so hungry!” Lexa exclaimed making Clarke laugh. 

“You are ALWAYS hungry Lexa.” She said, withholding the want and need to kiss her lips. Clarke hadn’t tried to kiss her yet, just soft kisses on her forehead or hand, she didn’t want to push Lexa too far too soon. It hurts Clarke to think about Lexa not remembering certain things, like their first kiss, or the time she swore fealty to her and the sky people. Every time Clarke thought about those moments, her heart would skip and flutter. Almost as if Lexa was reading her mind she said, 

“I did remember something while I was swimming Clarke." She had a mouthful but quickly swallowed it. Clarke looked up at her from her own food and asked what it was. Lexa started to blush some and responded with, 

“As you know I could immediately feel my attraction towards you when I woke up. I mean your eyes are the same color as one of my favorite things, the ocean, your crystal blue eyes were burned into my mind.." She started to trail off, getting lost in thought. “I was floating in the water when I looked back on shore to you, and all I wanted to do was….” Clarke searched Lexa’s eyes and before she could get a word out, Lexa’s lips were on hers. Those soft, luscious lips that Clarke would never forget. The lips that were made to be with Clarkes. Clarke could feel Lexa’s hand in her hair, then Clarke pulled away just enough to softly say, “I love kissing you.” Clarke could feel Lexa’s smile on her kisses as she started to caress Lexa’s arms. 

“Oh Clarke…” Lexa said quietly. “I have missed you so much..” Clarke started to melt, then quickly pulled back and said,  
“Wait…?” Lexa smiled brightly and told Clarke that she remembered their first kiss. Lexa began to explain,

“I even remember the smell of war brewing outside the tent and the smell of the war paint on my face. You were not very happy with me were you?” She asked giggling a little bit. Clarke smiled,  
“Well no I wasn’t but at that moment I was relieved that you would leave Octavia alone and not harm her." Lexa looked a little confused and asked who Octavia was. “Oh we will get into that a different time, Lexa. Right now all I want to do right now is to kiss you again…” Lexa laughed and leaned into Clarkes lips again, pushing her down on to the blanket as Clarke took Lexa into her arms, holding their bodies close together. All Clarke could think about were Lexa’s lips, and her want to rip off their clothes and feel Lexa’s skin on hers again, but she refrained. 

It started to get to be late afternoon so Clarke and Lexa started to pick up their things to head back to camp. “Clarke..” Lexa said. Clarke smiled because she loved the sound of her name coming from the lips of the woman she loved so dearly. “Yes?” she answered.

“Will I ever be able to meet some of your people?” Clarke took a step back and asked Lexa if she was ready for that. “Yes I am Clarke, I want to know who your people are, your friends, your family.” Clarke smiled and walked closer to Lexa then kissed her deeply.  
“Of course, I will take you to meet a few of them soon," Clarke said taking Lexa’s hand. They walked hand in hand back home to camp, talking and laughing about their day. This was the first day Clarke was truly happy again. She couldn't help but wonder how long that would last for.


	2. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter..  
> Monty & Harper's love  
> Clarke makes a surprise visit to her friends  
> Bellamy has some news

The air was thick with the heat of the day, the two love birds were standing under a beautiful weeping willow tree that was close to the ocean. The ocean breeze felt good on everyone's faces as they sat in silence taking in this rare occasion. 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Chancellor Kane said. The cheers from the crowed roared as Monty and Harper's lips touched for the first time since being named Mr. And Mrs. Green. The happy couple beamed brightly towards all their friends who joined them on their special day. It had been the first wedding since they all could remember. 

"Congrats to you both!" Raven exclaimed. Harper smiled, thanked her then grabbed her hand leading her away, leaving Monty to stare towards her, bewildered that he had just married her. He also couldn't help but wish his parents could be there to share this day with him, but they weren't. Instead he had his other family, those of the hundred who had survived. His mind then wandered to Clarke. [I wonder where she is] he thought. That's when he saw her. He blinked a few times thinking he was seeing things. She was standing by a smaller weeping willow that was closer to the ocean shore. Monty looked closely and saw that she was talking to someone. It was Bellamy. Monty walked over casually pretending not to have seen a thing and asked Bellamy what he was doing. 

"I- I was just taking in some fresh air, Monty. So man how does it feel to be married? Never thought I'd see the day." Monty stared at Bellamy wishing he would just tell him about Clarke instead of playing dumb. 

"Bellamy I can see her. Is she going to come and see everyone or is she just going to hide..?" Bellamy had a surprised look on his face then replied, 

"She isn't sure yet. She doesn't want there to be too many people here when she does, she has someone who wants to meet us. She actually would rather meet by the ocean on the beach." He told him. 

About an hour and a half Later, Monty, Harper, Bellamy, Raven, Murphy, jasper, and Octavia made their way towards the beach. They all saw Clarke ran up and said their hellos and how are yous. They all asked where she had been and what she had been doing. Everyone except murphy of course. Harper then asked,

"Wait how did you know where to find us all?" Clarke smiled for a minute then replied,

"What you think I'd miss Monty getting married? Well thank you to Murphy I was able to see it. He has been helping me out." Clarke could see Bellamy getting upset, she walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Bellamy, I asked Murphy not to tell anyone about me, In fact he only left stuff at the drop ship, that was it. We didn't meet." She explained. 

"What are you really doing here, Clarke?" He asked rudely. Clarke grew tense. 

"One of the reasons why I am here and the reason that you have not seen me in months, is because I want to introduce someone to you guys, someone very important to me. You've met her before." Everyone stared apprehensively. That's when a girl with a long black hooded cloak started walking towards them. Clarke stood between the girl and the group. She nodded to the girl and that's when the girl lifted the hood. Octavia's eyes grew huge and whispered "Heda" under her breath. Lexa stared at Octavia and said, 

"I don't believe I'm Heda anymore," giggling. Clarke smiled happily, introduced Lexa to everyone for a second time and began to tell the story of what happened.

"She was alive you guys- I-I couldn't leave her there with them, I had to take her with me. I couldn't lose her again." Clarke said getting upset. They all nodded. "She doesn't remember a lot, memories come back to her slowly." Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand who smiled at her, giving Clarke butterflies in her stomach. 

"Have you guys seen Indra yet? She needs to know about Lexa. Everyone needs to know. If she's alive then she deserves to be Heda again." Octavia said to Lexa and Clarke. Lexa's eyebrows pitched together, worried. 

"No Octavia, we are not telling anyone else about Lexa, not yet. She needs to be ready, and she's not." Clarke told her. Octavia huffed and said, 

"I am her second Clarke, what do you expect me to do, lie to her and what about Lincoln? I can't lie to him." Clarke looked around for Bellamy. He had wondered away from the group. As she started to walk away she said,

"Just for a little while Octavia, that is all." Clarke walked over to Bellamy. When she got there she put her hand on his shoulder and asked what he was doing away from the group. He shrugged. "Look Bellamy I'm sorry. I know I left you to look after our people on your own, I'm sorry for that, I truly am, and I was going to come back but Lexa..." Bellamy put his hand up and told her to stop.

"Clarke it's fine. Stop. Nice surprise you had for us. I need to you come back to arkadia though. There is someone I need you to meet. And trust me you want to meet this person." Clarke searched Bellamy's eyes for a moment. 

"I can't.. Lexa.. I won't leave her and I can't bring her into arkadia. People will recognize her." Clarke could see him getting upset. 

"Clarke, trust me no one will be noticing Lexa. Not with this. You NEED to come back. I've been searching for you since I found her. There is someone YOU need to meet." Bellamy stared at Clarke hard, making her grow uncomfortable and wonder who this "her" is that she needs to meet.

"Okay fine, but nothing better happen to Lexa." She made arrangements to meet him at the drop ship in two days then Lexa and her left quickly towards home.


	3. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and lexa have an amazing night.  
> Clarke meets someone she never thought possible.

Clarke awoke by Lexa brushing aside her hair and hushing her. She was crying.  
"It's okay Clarke, your safe, your safe." Lexa said quickly. Clarke blinked back tears holding onto her tightly. This was the first time Lexa was in bed with her. She wasn't sure how to act. [its my lexa] she thought. She started to play with the strap of Lexa's long black nightdress as she calmed down. Lexa softly started humming a song she learned when she was a child.  
"That sounds beautiful," Clarkes voice was trembling.  
"Are you okay?" Lexa asked her, brushing away some hair off Clarkes shoulder leaving it bare. Lexa's eyes stayed fixated on her bare skin, wanting to kiss it.  
"Yes, I am now" she said staring at Lexa. "What time is it? I'm sorry I woke you." Lexa hushed Clarke and told her not to worry.  
"It's still the middle of the night. Would you like to talk about your dream?" Clarke quickly shook her head no. Lexa searched her eyes. She pressed her body tighter to Clarkes then asked, "Do you want me to go back to my bed so you could sleep?" Clarke shook her head no again, smiling.  
"I never want you to leave this bed.." She said quietly. Lexa smiled and brushed Clarkes bare shoulder with her lips. Clarke ran her fingers though Lexa's soft curly hair. She loved seeing her hair wild and untamed. It's so much different than the braids she was used to. Their faces were a few inches apart. Lexa could feel Clarkes heart beating fast which made her breath catch in her throat. She moved a few inches forward to meet Clarkes soft lips again. Their soft kisses made them want each other more. Their hands were exploring each others skin, wanting to become one. Lexa's hand slid down Clarkes white nightdress and traveled lightly up the slit on the side which tickled her, making all of her tiny hairs stand on end.  
"Oh Clarke" Lexa said softly, kissing her deeply again. "It was beautiful, you are beautiful." Clarke searched her eyes for answers. "I remember when we finally made love. It was so beautiful, you were breath taking just as you are right now." Tears of Clarkes face started falling.  
"I think about that time every day; I go to bed every night thinking about it. You’re the beautiful one, Lexa. It was the happiest day of my life, followed by the worst." Lexa wiped Clarkes tears then kissed where they were and started moving her hands down Clarkes body. She was being soft with her touch, staring into Clarkes eyes making sure that her touch was wanted. Of course it was wanted.  
Clarke returned the touch, moving in to kiss Lexa deeply. The kisses started to turn from soft and sensual to hard and fast. Lexa slid her leg between Clarkes pulling up Clarke's and her own nightdress at the same time. She could feel the warmth building between Clarkes thighs just as hers was. “CLARKE” she moaned loudly.  
Clarke felt a hunger for Lexa. She wanted and needed more of her. She slid off Lexa’s and hers nightdress so they were both naked. She marveled at the sight of Lexa. Her perfect skin glowing in the dark. Clarke started to grind herself against Lexa’s leg and starting to cup her breasts, playing with a nipple. Clarke could hear Lexa’s breath catch as she started grinding on Clarkes leg as well. They were rolling their hips in unison. Lexa pushed Clarke on to her back and rolled on top of her. She stared down at her, her cheeks flushed pink, lips wet from kisses, and hooded eyes. Lexa put her forehead on Clarkes and started rubbing their most private parts together. Soon they were both on the verge of ecstasy.  
“Come with me” Clarke said, opening her eyes meeting the emerald green eyes she loved so much. Lexa nodded and not a moment later they were both riding waves after waves of pleasure. Their bodies slowed and they both lay still on the bed panting. Lexa rolled onto her side and snuggled up to Clarke, her shoulder fitting in under Clarkes and her head falling perfectly onto her shoulder like it was made to be resting there.  
"I'm falling for you," she whispered. Clarke whimpered, weak from hearing what she longed to hear. She put her head on Lexa's wet hair and snuggled her. They both fell back asleep in each other’s arms. 

Four hours later Clarke woke to a noise outside the tent. She sat up quickly. Lexa shuffled away from her, still asleep. Clarke listened closely not wanting to get out of bed. She heard someone moving outside again. She stood up and grabbed a gun she had hidden under the bed. She slowly and quietly made her way to the opening in the tent. She went outside and ran into Bellamy. [what the..] she thought staring at him. She had the gun pointed at him.  
"Bellamy.. What are you doing here? How did you find us!?" She was getting upset. [this is my secret place.] That's when she heard someone behind her and quickly turned getting ready to fire if needed. That's when she was face to face with a blonde haired, green eyed girl. Clarke stepped back wide eyed and freaked out. This blonde haired, green eyed girl looked exactly like her. The only difference was the eyes. All she could do was stare. She couldn’t even form a word. Bellamy knew what she was thinking and started to explain.  
“We located another station a month back, she was on it. Abby had twins Clarke, this is your sister, Kinley. Abby can explain better obviously, but Kinley didn’t want to wait to meet you. This is who I wanted to introduce you to tomorrow.” Clarke still couldn’t say a word. She studied the girl as she began to talk,  
“I had to meet you, they all thought I was you at first.. I obviously didn’t know what or who they were talking about. I was brought up by my mother and father or who I thought was my parents, my father died on the crash landing..." The girl kept talking. Clarke only heard bits and pieces, her mind was filled with questions on who this girl was and why Abby never told her she had a sister.  
"I... I don't know what to say." She finally managed to get out. Clarke looked back at the tent, [Lexa..] she thought. "Let's sit." She walked them away from the tent to the fire, that was just hot, red cinders now. Clarke threw on some new wood and worked to get it started again. A few minutes later the fire was blazing.  
"Impressive" the other blonde said. Clarke smiled at her. "Want to hear more about me?" She asked, Clarke nodded.  
30 minutes into the conversation Clarke heard her name. She looked over to see Lexa at the opening of their tent. She got up quickly, almost catching her white nightdress on fire. "Clarke! Careful!" Bellamy said, Clarke paid no attention. She went over and started to tell the brunette what is going on.  
Bellamy stared at how gorgeous both the girls had looked, how amazing they looked together. Kinley winked at him. "Have a crush on my sister or just wanting a threesome right now?" She said laughing.  
"How about a foursome?" He said joking back at her. She laughed again. "your laugh is exactly like Clarkes."  
"I was going to say the exact same thing," Lexa said walking towards them. She put out her hand to Kinley. "I'm Lexa, nice to meet you Kinley." They shook. Lexa took in their eye difference.  
"I've heard some pretty scary stories of you," she replied.  
"That's not me anymore" Lexa stated and grabbed Clarkes hand, her face looked as if it hurt Lexa to think about. Clarke moved in front of her, pushing her hair behind her ear and asked,  
"Are you okay? Did you remember something?" The brunette shook her head up and down and said she would talk to her about it later. They sat down by the fire.  
"How long have you two been together?" Kinley asked. Clarke shook her head to tell her to stop asking questions. "So your not together?" Lexa smiled but neither of them said anything. Kinley kept going. "Well Clarke, I can see your attraction to her, she is a very gorgeous woman." She could see Clarke stiffen. "No worries though, I'm interested in someone else" she stole a look at Bellamy. Clarke smiled. [he deserves to be happy again, especially after Gina] she thought.  
Bellamy could feel himself get red. "So I have things I needed to get done today that's why I planned on meeting tomorrow. You two are more than welcome to stay, I have the stuff to set up another tent for you guys, although you'd have to share a bed." Clarke said looking at Kinley.  
"I'm fine with that." Kinley said laughing at the same time as Clarke. Lexa and Bellamy looked at each other and smiled big.  
\--  
It was getting late into the night. Clarke and Kinley spent a lot of the day connecting and getting to know eachother, even though it felt as if they already did. The four of them had an amazing dinner and sat talking after for a few hours. Lexa stood up and told them that she was going to bed. She winked at Clarke as she walked away. Clarke quickly said,  
"So we set you guys up in the tent over there, let's go make sure you guys have everything." Clarke walked across the camp and into the spare tent as the two followed. She made them bed up for them and asked if they needed anything else.  
"No I think we are fine, you can get back to your lover now." Kinley said smiling at Clarke. Clarkes face grew hot and she could feel Bellamy looking at her.  
"I really didn't know you loved her Clarke, no one did." He said. Clarke nodded,  
"We were in love bell, I almost lost her once, I won't live if I have to go through that again." Her heart was aching at the thought. Kinley put a hand on her arm then gave her a hug.  
"I'm happy to have finally met you." She said. Clarke hugged her back and the exited the tent.  
\--


End file.
